Emergenza Noia
by SupremeCommanderOfThisVessel
Summary: I pensieri sono ancora una volta troppi e troppo veloci. La mia mente è come il motore di un'auto da corsa e le meningi sono come i pistoni sottoposti ad uno sforzo eccessivo, la velocità è troppo elevata e il disastro è imminente. (Sherlock vs. brain)


**_Emergenza Noia_**

Certi giorni va tutto bene.

Il sole gira attorno alla terra come è sempre stato (o è il contrario? Ma poi, di che importanza è?), John compra il latte sbuffano solo un po', mrs. Hudson non è la mia governante e Mycroft scongiura una guerra nucleare tra l'appuntamento delle cinque e un quarto e quello delle sei.

Va tutto bene perché il gioco è nel pieno svolgimento, io sono a poche mosse dal fare scacco matto alla Regina e catturare l'ennesimo serial-killer (origini caucasiche, capelli tinti, biondi, incredibilmente è donna) ed il mondo m'infastidisce quel tanto da poter esser comunque sopportato.

Ma poi il gioco finisce, io non ho nulla da fare e mi ritrovo stravaccato sul divano a cercare di indovinare a quale molecola chimica assomiglino le macchie di muffa sul soffitto; sembrerebbe quella della cocaina, ma John sceglie il momento sbagliato per distrarmi con il suo armeggiare in cucina e io perdo di vista quell'escrescenza verdognola e malsana che poteva indicare l'azoto e non c'è modo di provare ad individuarla nuovamente.

Mi annoio.

E la mia mente prende il sopravvento.

I pensieri diventano troppi, si rincorrono troppo velocemente ed io faccio fatica ad star dietro al mio stesso cervello.

Conosco l'agonia psichica (e fisica) che questa condizione mi provocherà e quindi cerco qualcosa su cui focalizzarmi completamente prima di scivolare in un terrificante Sceol mentale.

L'deale sarebbe un bel caso da risolvere, un intricato e complicatissimo puzzle, (una stanza, corpo appezzato, ogni singolo osso, ogni organo, ogni tessuto proveniente da un donatore diverso. Sarebbe Natale, Pasqua e la Befana tutt'insieme. Possibile che nessuno ci abbia ancora pensato?) ma in questo momento anche una deduzione (la più stupida ed insignificante, me la farei andar bene comunque) potrebbe essere la mia salvezza e allora i miei occhi scorrono frenetici ciò che riesco a vedere dell'appartamento dalla mia posizione sul divano.

L'unica cosa a differire dal solito, abbandonato contro la Scrigno semichiusa della cucina, è un ombrello: poliestere nero, 89 centimetri di lunghezza dal manico al puntale, manico ricurvo in legno di Malacca. Oggetto costoso, di lusso. Un regalo per John. Da Mycroft.

Ed ecco che subito analizzo i due elementi: Mycroft e l'ombrello. Schivo, temuto ed ubiquista il primo, il secondo lungo, nero e potenzialmente letale (manico in legno di Malacca, materiale anticamente usato per i bastoni con lama nascosta; conoscendo Mycroft, quell'ombrello potrebbe effettivamente nascondere una sciabola).

Il mio occhio mentale fonde tutto ciò in un nuovo pensiero, completamente diverso eppure intrinsecamente uguale.

Ombrello + Mycroft = serpente.

Animale temuto, lungo, nero, schivo, potenzialmente letale agli occhi dei più fantasiosi, ubiquista.

Un Colubro Verdegiallo, Hierophis Viridiflavus per i più colti, Biacco per i profani.

Riesco a vedere il profilo indistinto del rettile muoversi contro il separè della cucina, lo scruto mentre l'ombrello scompare completamente lasciando spazio ad un serpente viscido e nerastro che si arrampica sulle mensole, fino a trovare una nicchia di suo gradimento ed acciambellarsi in modo assolutamente inconsueto: anzichè arrotolarsi in un unico cerchio, il Biacco sceglie di contorcersi fino a formare due cerchi: un otto, il numero naturale? Oppure un otto rovesciato simbolo dell'infinito? Non so decidermi e l'incertezza è il più potente veleno per la mia attenzione.

La mia curiosità sta scemando sempre più velocemente ed ecco che infine ogni interesse svanisce del tutto.

Ades delle mie meningi, Sceol dei miei pensieri, eccomi! Accoglimi fra le tue spire malevole, soffocami. Ora. Subito! Il più presto che puoi.

I pensieri sono ancora una volta troppi e troppo veloci. La mia mente è come il motore di un'auto da corsa e le meningi sono come i pistoni sottoposti ad uno sforzo eccessivo, la velocità è troppo elevata e il disastro è imminente. Riesco a sentire il rumore disperato e scoppiettante delle mie sinapsi sotto sforzo che implorano pietà, ma la magnanimità non è mai stata intrinseca al mio carattere e, comunque, in questo momento l'unico padrone del mio cervello sono le sue stesse sinapsi e i suoi stessi neuroni.

Sono circondato da suoni assordanti: lo stridio dei freni di un'auto che ha appena svoltato in Baker Street, il ronzio monotono del microonde nella cucina di mrs. Hudson, l'accoppiamento disperato dei coniugi inquilini di mrs. Turner dall'altra parte della strada. Eppure non v'è rumore abbastanza forte da riuscire a coprire quello delle mie infinite reazioni chimiche sinaptiche, tanti pop-pop-pop, troppo veloci (nelle mentii medie avvengono alla velocità di un millisecondo, mi chiedo che picchi supersonici vengano toccati nel mio cervello superiore).

L'unica soluzione, ora, sarebbe spingere le mie meningi oltre il punto di non ritorno, forzarle a lavorare ad un'andatura ancora più veloce, costringerla ad un ritmo incalzante e malato in cui velocità e suono si unisco e mutano diventando colore.

Colore intenso ed incandescente, colore micidiale e sopraffacente, così potente da dominare una mente talmente brillante e ribelle come la mia.

Per ottenere quest'effetto avrei bisogno del mio 7%.

Per poter condensare suoni, velocità e reazioni chimiche in una sol cosa e mutarla in colore, accecante promessa di un quasi istantaneo oblio, avrei bisogno di cocaina. Purissima ed in fiale.

Ma Mycroft si è occupato personalmente di ogni individuo che abbia mai osato vendermi questo illegale sollievo e John... John non mi perdonerebbe mai una ricaduta in ciò che lui considerà un vizio insalubre e deleterio.

La noia inclemente ha ormai affondato gli artigli nellla mia mente ed ogni rumore, ogni movimento, ogni spostamento d'aria sta velocemente diventando più di ciò ch'io riesca a sopportare, come dolore fisico tutto ciò che accade attorno a me sembra trasformarsi in tanti stiletti e quadrelli che, infami ed impietosi, si scagliano contro di me, conficcandosi profondamente nelle mie carni.

Il dolore sale ancora, di più, sempre di più, finchè mi ritrovo sul punto di urlare e chiedere misericordia ad un Dio in cui non son sicuro di credere, aumente finchè, ne son certo, le mie orecchie sono sul punto di sanguinare copiosamente.

Ma, all'improvviso, qualcosa di caldo e solido si posa sul mio capo. Cinque dita (corte, tozze, i polpastrelli induriti dai calli: John) si insinuano fra i miei capelli ed io son di nuovo in grado di sentire e vedere chiaramente. E tutto ciò che vedo e che sento è il mio coinquilino, il mio migliore amico, che deliberatamente accarezza il mio scalpo e mi sorride esitantemente mente lascia scivolare sul mio stomaco un recipiente in sughero.

Grazie alle sue dita che senza vergogna continuano a massaggiarmi il capo, ho abbastanza lucidità da riuscire a riconoscere la rudimentale arnia (razionale, pannelli fissi) che giace placida sul mio gremo e l'incessante ronzio di migliaia di api (fuchi e api operaie, impossibile identificare con esattezza le proporzioni) che al loro interno stanno lavorando alacremente.

Prima ch'io riesca a dire qualcosa, John sorride nuovamente.

- Manca l'ape regina. - dice rimuovendo sciogliendo la presa delle sue dita sui miei ricci, si infila la giacca blu - Andiamo a cercarne una? -

Ed ecco che la noia è di nuovo un lontano e sbiadito ricordo nella mia mente e le mie facoltà intellettive, finalmente son riuscite a scrollarsi di dosso quella fastidiosa nebbia che impediva loro di lavorare al massimo delle capacità.

Non ringrazio John, non lo gratifico neppure con un sorriso, ma conosco abbastanza il mio amico da sapere che i pochi secondi che passano dal momento in cui sono ancora coricato sul divano e quello in cui ho il cappotto addosso ed il mio BlackBerry in mano, sono tutta la gratitudine di cui lui ha bisogno.

Ed entrambi siamo pienamente coscenti di due verità fondamentali:

Primo: Sarei perso senza il mio blogger.

Secondo: Noia 0, John 1

E questo d'ora in poi, sarà per sempre il punteggio.


End file.
